<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a piece of cake by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391267">a piece of cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Belly Kink, Burping, Chubby James Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hiccups, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sirius's POV, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a meal at the Potters for Sirius’s 19th birthday and two thirds of left-over cake that Mrs Potter had made for the occasion...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a piece of cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a WG Kink fic. If that doesn't sound like your kind of thing, this fic might not be for you. But if it does, hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts accidently.</p><p>A meal at the Potters for Sirius’s 19<sup>th</sup> birthday and two thirds of left-over cake that Mrs Potter had made for the occasion and insisted the boys take home with them.</p><p>The dinner had been good, if a little awkward, the group dynamics having shifted dramatically with James and Lily splitting the previous spring and now Lily and Remus circling each other.</p><p>And then there was the ‘thing’ that sprung up between Sirius and James. It has been going on for a little over three months at this point. The sensible thing to do would be to talk with James, and to confirm once and for all if they were just casually fooling around while James got over his ex or if there was something more to it. But every time Sirius had sat down to do the sensible adult thing, his mind rebelled. As pathetical as it was, Sirius was ok with the churning in his stomach as a result of the uncertainty, as long as he got to keep whatever he has with James for as long as possible.</p><p>James sits heavily on their threadbare sofa in their open plan kitchen/dining/living room, as Sirius deposits the leftover cake into the fridge.</p><p>“You alright?” Sirius asks, his mouth tipping into a smile as he regarded his friend.</p><p>“Mmm, just tired.” James says.</p><p>James has been working at a bakery down the street. Some misguided effort to prove how responsible he is to his parents, or possibly just to garner sympathy from them. Days he worked at the bakery he left at 8 in the morning and arrived home at 3 pm only to be exhausted by 9 pm. It was now past 11 pm.</p><p>“Grab me a butterbeer, will you?” James asks, his eyes partially closed.</p><p>Sirius eyes flicker to James’s, confused. “Sure.” He says slowly. Tired as he looked, Sirius had kind of expected James to go directly to bed.</p><p>James opens his hazel eyes and smiles as Sirius summons the cold bottle to his hand.</p><p>“Thanks.” James says, opening it and taking a long drink.</p><p>Sirius flops onto the couch next to him.</p><p>“Did you see them?” James asks. “Remus and Lily, I mean.”</p><p>“Yes.” Sirius answers reluctantly.</p><p>It’s not like Sirius expected anything physical to happen between them tonight, James is tired and its late, but it is Sirius’s birthday and he kind of hoped he didn’t have to talk about the great JamesAndLily Saga tonight of all nights.</p><p>But its James, so Sirius will talk about whatever he needs to.</p><p>“Are you alright with it?” Sirius asks.</p><p>James picks at the label on the butterbeer for a moment frowning. “I think so. It just weird, you know? Not used to seeing her with anyone else.”</p><p>Sirius gives him an understanding smile. “Yeah, that’s understandable.”</p><p>James is quiet and reflective for a moment longer, before he suddenly brightens. “We have cake, don’t we?”</p><p>Sirius snorts. “That we do.”</p><p>“I feel like something sweet to drown out my sorrows.” James says with a pleading look sent in Sirius’s direction.</p><p>Sirius rolls his eyes, but dutifully gets up and cuts him slice of the decadent chocolate mud.</p><p>James had always had a bit of a sweet tooth. Sirius generally found a box of sugar quills a pretty effective way to gain James’s forgiveness whenever he messed up. But in Sirius’s experience from the seven years of school they had spent together, James had been usually far more focused on pranking and quidditch than feasting and Honeydukes.</p><p>“You’re the best.” James says when Sirius passes over the plate.</p><p>Sirius rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.” Sirius announces trudging off to the bathroom.</p><p>Sirius takes his time. Carefully washing his hair, which was getting far too long again.</p><p>Stepping out only in pajama bottoms, he is surprised to find the living room light still on and voices filtering down the hall from that direction. Thinking James has fallen asleep to the radio again, Sirius makes his way out.</p><p>Only James isn’t asleep. He is still eating the cake in between snickers at the program he is listening to. Sirius steps into the living room cautiously.</p><p>“Listen to this, it’s brilliant!” James enthuses once he spots Sirius lingering at the end of the hallway. “It’s Celestina Warbeck being interviewed by Gilderoy Lockhart. Do you remember that stuck up Ravenclaw two years under us?”</p><p>Sirius does, but only because the bloke had been annoying persistent about asking Sirius on dates. Sirius is used to a certain level of fawning, but that guy had taken it to the next level.</p><p>He nods and sits next to James.</p><p>It is pretty amusing, Lockhart can’t seem to help but sneak in not so subtle hints every couple of sentences about how he would like to date Warbeck and Warbeck is deflecting like a pro. Sirius is tempted to take notes.</p><p>As James gives another full body chortle as Warbeck shuts Lockhart down for the n<sup>th</sup> time, he is interrupted by a soft burp.</p><p>“Urp, pardon me.” James says, covering his mouth a moment too late.</p><p>Sirius shrugs. Being in a dorm of boys for seven years he has heard and seen a lot worse.</p><p>It is only when James returns spear another forkful of cake, that Sirius frowns.</p><p>Is that even the same slice that Sirius had given him earlier? It doesn’t look like it. Sirius had cut a decent slice, but the cake piece on James’s place now is far more generous. Which meant, not only had James just eaten an entire not inconsiderable meal at the Potter’s, but that he is now on his third slice (including the one he had had at the Potters) of rich gooey chocolate cake.</p><p>Something about that thought sends fire burning though Sirius’s veins.</p><p>Sirius rapidly losses all interest in the radio interview.</p><p>James jams two more large forkfuls of cake into his mouth in quick succession. Sirius watches paralyzed. James picks up his butterbeer draining it to wash down the heavy doughy cake, his brow furrows slightly as he puts the empty bottle down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Did you want another butterbeer?” Sirius blurts out before he can stop himself.</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Pads.” James says, taking another generous bite of the rapidly disappearing cake.</p><p>Sirius walks to the fridge instead of using his wand this time. He wants to see the leftover cake and test his suspicions. And as expected, although they had been sent home with a two thirds of a cake, less than half remains now, he feels almost light headed now that its confirmed.</p><p>Sirius grabs a butterbeer and makes his way back to the couch to hand it over.</p><p>James smiles gratefully, wasting no time before taking a long drink of the thick sugary liquid.</p><p>“Urrp.” He lets out another burp as soon as the bottle leaves his lips.</p><p>Second piece of cake almost gone, James seems to struggling a bit now. His forkfuls becoming small and with longer pauses between each one. He washes down each mouthful with another sip of butterbeer.</p><p>At approximately two forkfuls to go and James takes a break, Sirius notices his breath has shortened. James has also slid down the couch. Although Sirius can’t see with the voluminous robes in the way Sirius guesses this is to make more room for his bloated stomach. Sirius half expects him to give up, but not James Potter.</p><p>James, looking a touch green in the face, swallows the remaining two mouthfuls in quick succession and drains the remainder of his second butterbeer.</p><p>“Hic.” James’s hand jumps to hold his stomach as the hiccup appears to uncomfortably jolt his full gut.</p><p>Sirius steadies himself against the armrest suddenly feeling dizzy with arousal.</p><p>“Might of, hic, overdone it.” James admits, his body spasming intermittently as hiccups.</p><p>“That’s ok.” Sirius says, feeling lightheaded. “Did you want a hand getting to bed?”</p><p>“Hic, yeah, I think that would be good. Thanks, Pads.” James said, allowing Sirius to wind an arm around his waist and pull him up.</p><p>Sirius was slightly disappointed he can’t feel anything out of the ordinary for this angle. Sirius gently deposits James onto his bed. James groans softly as he rolls onto his side.</p><p>“Thanks, mate.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Sirius mutters, now feeling guilty for his perving.</p><p>“Sorry about this, I meant to give you a proper birthday send off.” James says with a wink to convey his point. “Didn’t mean to get so carried away.”</p><p>Sirius feels his heart beat pick up at the wink. “All good, there’s always tomorrow.”</p><p>“That there is.”</p><p>Sirius leaves, softly closing the door behind him. Despite having separate bedrooms, Sirius and James often spent the night in the same bed. But tonight, feeling exceedingly aroused while shocked at his reaction and decidedly guilty about it, Sirius decides to spend the night on his own.</p><p>+++</p><p>The next morning, Sirius firmly tells himself that he had just been sexually frustrated, and he tries to get back to normal.</p><p>But he can’t help but take notice of certain changes now that he is aware of what he is looking for.</p><p>The next afternoon when Sirius returns from home, the cake is completely gone and the cake base in the pile of unclean dishes in the sink, all without Sirius ever having a single piece.</p><p>When Sirius works from home the following day, he is there to see James when he returns from work and is surprised to find James has a rather large paper bag full of items from the bakery in his hand. Sirius declines when James offers him one, but can’t help but watch with hopeless fascination as James steadily devours two croissants, an éclair and a cinnamon scroll all in one sitting before scrunching up the paper. Sirius’s mouth runs dry as his mind scrambles over the possibility that this is not a one off. James does seem incredibly nonplused about the whole thing.</p><p>But Sirius continues for the most part to put these little observations out of his mind. It feels almost as bad as when he used to covetously watch James when they went swimming over the summer when it was more than clear James only had eyes for Lily.</p><p>Unfortunately, the compounding issues of James working more shifts at the bakery on account of one of the permanent staff being on leave; and Sirius working overtime due to an impending inspection of the Department from the Minster of Magic, means that they have been too exhausted to do anything more than sleepily cuddle together after collapsing into bed. It’s the longest they have gone without being physical since they started the whole thing back in dying days of August, and Sirius cannot believe how much he carves it. But he is happy they are still sleeping together, even if they don’t currently have the energy for <em>sleeping together.</em></p><p>+++</p><p>The weekend after Sirius’s birthday, James and Sirius attend a group dinner out with Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene and Mary.</p><p>Sirius spends the night trading witticisms and laughing with Marlene who had always had a wicked sense of humor similar to Sirius’s own.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed that James had been strangely quiet all evening, until after they apparate home.</p><p>Sirius bolts up the stairs to their apartment two at a time, charged by an enjoyable evening out with friends a few glasses of red wine. He leaves the door open for James and skunks his leather jacket.</p><p>When a considerable amount of time passes without the door click to signify it has been closed, Sirius turns around to find James only just emerging up to the top of stairs, he looks half hunched over and puffed.</p><p>“You alright?” Sirius says.</p><p>“Fine.” James spits.</p><p>Sirius watches him worriedly.</p><p>James sits heavily on the couch before summoning a butterbeer from the fridge and taking a long swing. Sirius makes a note to replenish the supplies again, they seem to be going through a lot of butterbeer recently.</p><p>“You certainly had a good time.” James says bitterly.</p><p>Sirius blinks at him. “Sorry?”</p><p>“With Marlene.” James clarifies his eyes sharp.</p><p><em>Is he jealous</em>? The thought does odd things to Sirius’s stomach.</p><p>James has acted jealous with him before, usually when he has spent, what James considered to be, too much time with Remus or Peter, but this feels different.</p><p>Objectively, Sirius thinks he should probably be pissed off. After all, he wasn’t doing anything but chatting with Marlene, but even if he had been doing more, James hadn’t made them official, he had never asked Sirius for exclusivity (even though Sirius had granted it). James had no claim over Sirius. But the thought that he even wanted a claim, made Sirius’s stomach squirm and his heart soar.</p><p>“Prongs, you know I’m not interested in Marlene for anything other than some good banter.”</p><p>“Really?” James asks, and those wide doe eyes are going to be the death of Sirius.</p><p>“Yes.” Sirius says firmly.</p><p>James seems to sink into himself, his anger melting away. James takes another long drink, but winces as he puts the bottle down.</p><p>“You alright?” Sirius asks concerned.</p><p>“Yeah.” James says. “Think I might have overdone it a bit. Shouldn’t have had those two desserts.”</p><p>“Oh.” Sirius says stupidly, his blood rushing down and his dick responding in an almost Pavlovian manner.</p><p>“Mmm. This probably isn’t helping either.” James says, while taking another drink.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sirius says, his mouth dry.</p><p>James shifts around clearly uncomfortable and grunting when he disturbs his full belly.</p><p>“You know.” Sirius says before he can stop himself. “They say rubbing it can sometime help with the pain. It aids the digestion, I think.”</p><p>James’s hazel eyes snap to his and Sirius waits for James to tell him he is overstepping or being too weird.</p><p>“Alright.” James says instead.</p><p>“Might be better on a bed.” Sirius offers, heartbeat rushing in his ears.</p><p>“Yeah, good idea, that way we can fall asleep right after.” James says nodding and draining the last of the butterbeer. “Erm, give me a hand up?”</p><p>Sirius guides James to his room. Sirius watches with fascination as James gingerly sits of the mattress and slowly lowers himself into the pillows prop himself against the headboard.</p><p>“You coming?” James asks.</p><p>Sirius promptly pushes off from his position by the door and eagerly takes a seat on the bed next to James.</p><p>“Careful.” James says, reaching out a hand to stop his stomach from jostling as Sirius arranges himself on the bed.</p><p>“Sorry.” Sirius says gentling his movements. He ends up kneeling on the bed before James as it seems to give him the best angle.</p><p>Although, well hidden by the folds of his black robes, with James’s hand on it, Sirius can make out the curve of what is definitely a bloated stomach underneath, it looks impossibly large on James’s usually trim form. Sirius feels slightly breathless with anticipation.</p><p>“So, are you happy for me to just…?”</p><p>“Erm, yeah, just be gentle, ok?” James says.</p><p>Sirius nods seriously. Now that he’s here, Sirius feels like a kid in an amusement park, and doesn’t know what he wants to do first. He cautiously reaches out to touch the middle of James’s torso with both hands. It feels rounded and hard packed under Sirius’s hands.</p><p>Sirius presses to determine whether it has any give.</p><p>“Urrrp.”</p><p>Sirius pulls his hands back as if they have received an electric shock. His dick throbs in painfully in his pants, even as he looks up apologetically at James.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Sirius says, feeling guilt well inside him, so much for being gentle.</p><p>James shakes his head. “It’s alright actually, taken some of the pressure off.”</p><p>“Oh.” Sirius says. “I didn’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Not really.” James says with a tired smile. “You can go again, if you want.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sirius says trying to tramp down his enthusiasm to an acceptable level.</p><p>This time he is considerably more delicate, steadily he runs his hands over the bloated orb of tender skin drawing a circle with his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good.” James says breathily. “Just a bit more pressure, I think.”</p><p>Sirius complies adding slightly more pressure on his second circle.</p><p>“Urrp… urrrrp… Pardon me.”</p><p>Each burp sends Sirius’s head spinning, he is not sure if he has ever been this turned on in his life. He shuffles slightly on the bed to face James more head on and even the contact of the material of his underwear moving across his untouched hard cock is enough make him see stars. Sirius is glad for his own robes that hide his enthusiastic response to James’s bloated body.</p><p>James burps a few more times, but soon his discomfort is melting into contentment and sleepiness.</p><p>Sirius helps James shuffled down and under the covers.</p><p>“Thanks for that. Feels much better.” James whispers sleepily in Sirius’s ear.</p><p>“Don’t mention it.” Sirius says, trying not to feel too guilty about the way his cock throbs as he lays down. He angles his hips in a way that James can’t feel it as they cuddle.</p><p>Within no time they fall asleep in each others arms.</p><p>+++</p><p>After the previous night, Sirius is itching for a repeat.</p><p>So, Sirius decides to cook dinner that night. He makes creamy carbonara pasta, which is about only thing he can reliably make besides eggs and toast. He tramps down on the nervous guilty feeling as he buys the ingredients on the way home from work and adds double the required butter and cheese to his basket.</p><p>James returns home around six. He has spent the day at his parents judging by the number of Tupperware containers he starts loading into the fridge and pantry.</p><p>“Smells good.” James says with a smile. “What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“No occasion.” Sirius lies turning away to stir the pot to hide the heat rising in his face. “Just thought it might be nice to have a home cooked meal.”</p><p>“Well, I’m not complaining.” James says jovially, fetching butterbeer from the freshly restocked pile in the fridge and taking one of the tupperwear containers. “Let me know if you need a hand.”</p><p>“Will do.” Sirius says.</p><p>James sits at the kitchen table so they can still chat about their days across the breakfast bar.</p><p>It turns out the container James took to the table is filled with Mrs Potter’s delectable shortbread biscuits, and Sirius is slowly losing his mind watching James go thought biscuit after biscuit in between generous gulps of syrupy butterbeer. Sirius can’t stop focusing on the easy way James puts them away, methodically biting, chewing and swallowing as if its easy to eat dozen buttery shortbread biscuits in half an hour.</p><p>“Padfoot… Sirius…” James calls and Sirius snaps out of his daze.</p><p>“Sorry, what was that?”</p><p>James just laughs. “You alright there, seemed to lose you for a moment?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Sirius says flushing. “Long day at work.”</p><p>James clucks sympathetically. His hand darts down to the container and comes up empty.</p><p>“Er, sorry, hope you didn’t want any of those.” James says.</p><p>Sirius has to turn away and bit his lip before his does something completely embarrassing like moaning wantonly.</p><p>“That’s fine.” Sirius says. His voice coming out oddly high pitched. He clears his throat trying to get himself back under control. “Dinner should be ready in five.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll set the table.” James says, bouncing up from his chair.</p><p>Sirius places a frankly obscene amount pasta in front of James. He is relieved when James doesn’t comment other to say it looks great. Sirius, with his more modest serving, takes the place opposite.</p><p>They chat about everything and nothing as they steadily make there way through their meals.</p><p>Sirius can’t help but be impressed by James steadily making his way through large bowl with mouthful after mouthful of thick creamy pasta. Despite his serving being considerably smaller, Sirius finds he can’t stomach more than half. He offers the remainder to James, lying and saying he had had a late lunch, James graciously accepts.</p><p>“That was great, thank Pads.” James says leaning back in his chair after he had scraped the bottom of his bowl.</p><p>James is wearing muggle clothes tonight, a simple cable knit sweater and slacks. Although certainly not skin tight, they are considerably more revealing then the robes of the previous evening and Sirius rakes his eyes eagerly over the bloated bulge at James’s mind section.</p><p>“Glad you liked it.” Sirius says with a smile. He can’t resist adding. “There’s more if you’re not too full.”</p><p>James shifts in his chair, looking tempted. “It was really good.”</p><p>“Up to you.” Sirius says, slightly mortified by the persuasive tone that has crept into his voice unbidden.</p><p>“Yeah, alright.” James says, handing his bowl over.</p><p>Sirius slides the remainder of the pot into it. Its almost as much as James’s first serving.</p><p>James gives it a slightly fearful look when Sirius places it before him.</p><p>“You don’t have to eat all of it. We’ll just keep the leftovers in that bowl and put them in the fridge when you’re done.”</p><p>James is much slower working his way through his second bowl. Sirius picks up the slack in the conversation, as even when James is not eating, he is busy taking deep gulps of air.</p><p>As he gets toward the bottom of the bowl, the hiccups start. James frowns in discomfort as each convulsion jolts his now painfully full stomach, but he continues his slow devouring of the pasta, one hand places protectively on his lower belly to absorb the worst of the jarring from the hiccups.</p><p>Miraculously, James does finish it. Sirius is so revved up he feels like he might spontaneously combust.</p><p>“Don’t think I’ve ever been this full.” James says, his voice pained his breaths coming in short bursts.</p><p>“Sorry.” Sirius says, not sorry at all. He takes away the bowls and places them in the sink.</p><p>James doesn’t move from his chair as Sirius sets the washing up to magically do itself, his hiccups continue, each one sending a spark of pleasure directly to Sirius’s arching cock.</p><p>“Would you…” James starts, his face flushing. “Would you be ok to rub it again, like last night?”</p><p>Sirius’s mouth goes dry. “Yeah, ok.”</p><p>James tries to smile but it comes out as more a grimace.</p><p>James is slower to move this time, he uses Sirius as a prop.</p><p>Once they get to the bedroom Sirius helps James ease himself onto the bed careful not the knock his sensitive stomach.</p><p>“Fuck.” James says once he is lying propped against the headboard.</p><p>Sirius pauses at the head of the bed, burning the heady image of James laying eagle spread on his bed, pinned in place by his beachball sized stomach which rises and falls with unsteadily breaths and his face screwed in soft grimace. He looks decadent, debauched and fucking hot.</p><p>Sirius swallows feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>“Can you undo my pants first?” James starts. “It feels like they’re going to cut me in half.”</p><p>“Sure.” Sirius says, and his voice coming out strangely breathless.</p><p>James isn’t wrong, his pants are sitting at the lowest ebb of his bloated stomach, but they cut into the skin there turning it red and sore looking. It takes Sirius a bit to pry the button from its hole, James whining as he has to slightly press down on swollen area to get enough room to release it. Once it’s undone, James moans in relief as the zipper undoes itself without Sirius’s assistance under the pressure of James’s bloated gut. Sirius is captivated by strip of abused skin reveled.</p><p>At James’s bequest, Sirius starts rubbing, James’s stomach feels rock hard under Sirius’s hands and even bigger than it did yesterday. It takes more pressure than the night before to generate burps and the burps seem to pain James more now than they did before. But James insists Sirius keep going claiming that it is helping ease his discomfort.</p><p>The hiccups continue too, interspersed with the burps. Sirius runs a soothing hand over James’s distended stomach after each one, trying to ease the discomfort of their jolting.</p><p>Eventually the burps and hiccups, peter out leaving behind only the sounds of James’s slightly labored breathing. Sirius reluctantly stops his ministrations. He decides it’s better to do so before James says anything in case he catches on to something. James hums contentedly as Sirius cuddles up next to him.</p><p>“Thanks Sirius.” James whispers placing a kiss to the top of Sirius head.</p><p>Sirius can’t sleep, his cock seems to be throbbing out a rhythm on his stomach. Sirius waits just enough time to be sure James is asleep before slipping out of the sheets and into the bathroom. The orgasm that follows is frankly mindblowing and Sirius has to steady himself against the shower wall to stop himself from falling.</p><p>+++</p><p>Sickened by his actions and racked with guilt, Sirius tosses and turns all night.</p><p><em>This has to stop.</em> Sirius tells his tired reflection in the bathroom mirror the next morning. <em>What he has been doing was wrong. </em></p><p>James is not some doll on which to play out his depraved fantasies. James is his best friend, the person he loves most in the world, most likely the great love of Sirius’s entire life. Sirius is lucky to be anything to James - let alone his best friend and house mate. And Sirius does not have the right to treat that privilege so frivolously.</p><p>Sirius decides there and then, that from now on, he will be completely neutral in regards to James and his eating habits. It is absolutely none of his business, and he will do nothing that could potentially tip the scales one way or the other.</p><p>+++</p><p>Sirius grits his teeth. His resolve is being sorely tempted.</p><p>It is long past dinner, James and Sirius are sitting comfortably on the couch endeavoring to watch a tv show Lily insisted was a must watch.</p><p>And James is snacking.</p><p>He has been steadily making his way through an entire pan of brownies James had cooked while Sirius was at work, Sirius has only had one but they were about half way gone at this point. And James is starting to make those soft grunting noises that Sirius now knows means he is getting full. Sirius’s brain feels like it is melting until the pressure of keeping his eyes on the television.</p><p>In an effort to distract himself, he starts reciting the 321 potions ingredients required to make the Drought of Levitation in his head.</p><p>“Do you mind grabbing me one?” James asks, his voice a bit breathless.</p><p>“Mm hmm.” Sirius says tensely. He drops a single brownie onto the plate instead of the four he wants to.</p><p>“You alright?” James asks after a moment.</p><p>“Yep.” Sirius says shortly keeping his eyes firmly on the screen.</p><p>“You’re being weirdly quiet.” James probes.</p><p>“Not weird. Just enjoying the show. It’s very good.” Sirius says even though he cannot remember a single thing that has happened in it.</p><p>“Right.” James says uncertainly.</p><p>Despite the murmuring of the television in the background, the silence between them seems to steal the air from the room. It doesn’t sound like James is eating anymore. Sirius’s neck feels like it is going to snap from the effort of keeping it facing the screen and not checking on James. He reminds himself for the millionth time, that James is his best friend and not a sideshow for his pathetic fetishes.</p><p>“I don’t think it is for me. I think I’m just going to bed.” James says finally, his voice sounding strangely choked.</p><p>“Oh, ok.” Sirius says feeling a bit confused by the shift in mood. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yep.” James says quickly. He places the brownie Sirius had given him untouched on the coffee table. Sirius absolutely tries not to watch him, but his peripheral vision can’t help but note the way James uses the arm of the chair to hoist himself up. Sirius’s mouth goes dry and his body floods with guilt.</p><p>“Goodnight then.” Sirius says, finally allowing his eyes to find James as he walks toward the hall.</p><p>“Goodnight.” James says without glancing back.</p><p>Sirius slumps back into the cushions feeling exhausted by his restraint. He looks sadly at the half full plate of brownies. Ignoring James’s eating all night doesn’t feel like the victory he thought it would.</p><p>+++</p><p>Sirius arrives in the kitchen the next morning to find James at the kitchen table staring morosely at a small bowl of yogurt topped with three sad looking strawberries.</p><p>“Good morning.” Sirius says.</p><p>James gives him a half-hearted smile.</p><p>Sirius almost bites a hole in his lip resisting the urge to ask James if he wants Sirius to make him an omelet, or maybe an egg and bacon roll, or pancakes. <em>It’s none of your business what he eats</em>, he forcefully reminds himself as he places two slices of rye bread in the toaster for his own breakfast.</p><p>An unnatural silence stretches between them once again, punctuated only by the scrap of James’s spoon in the bowl and the popping of the toaster.</p><p>“Are you working today?” Sirius asks, as he takes a seat at the small table, desperate to break it.</p><p>“No, called in sick.” James says, he is not looking at Sirius and his voice still sounds strange. “Think I’m going to quit, actually.” James adds, with a stab at the one remaining strawberry in his bowl.</p><p>“Oh.” Sirius says surprised.</p><p>It’s not as though he thought James would work there forever, but he is slightly surprised at the sudden nature of the decision. At the very least, James usually ran things past him before making these kind of decisions.</p><p>“Yep, lots more time for working out.” James says, his voice sounding hard.</p><p>Sirius is at a loss for how to respond to this incongruous statement so takes a bite of toast instead.</p><p>James’s goodbye when Sirius leaves for work is chilly and Sirius spends most of the day feeling almost sick with the knowledge that James is angry with him and he has no idea why. Sirius very nearly buys a box of sugar quills on his way home to make it up to him, that is until he remembers his pledge to not interfere.</p><p>+++</p><p>James is moodily poking at a wilting, unappetizing looking salad when Sirius walks through the door after work.</p><p>“Hey.” Sirius says, nervously.</p><p>“Hey.” James responds, he sounds less angry then that morning, but more defeated.</p><p>Sirius’s heart sinks, it’s almost worse than the anger.</p><p>“How was your day?” Sirius tries, hanging his cloak and joining James at the table.</p><p>“Good.” James says, with the inflection that means he is lying through his teeth. “Went jogging with Benjy.”</p><p>“Outside!?” Sirius asks alarmed. It has been practically blizzard weather all day.</p><p>“Yep.” James says getting up from his seat.</p><p>“Oh.” Sirius says. “That must have been… cold.”</p><p>“Yep.” James says dumping the remainder of his salad in the bin with a loud clang.</p><p>“I’m… sorry.” Sirius says, at a loss for what to do.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” James says.</p><p>Sirius scours his mind for an idea of something to cheer James up. Usually he is pretty good at it, although he seems to be failing dreadfully at it currently.</p><p>“Do you want a massage?” Sirius blurts out.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A massage?” Sirius asks again, more uncertainly. He used to give to them to James all the time after quidditch training.</p><p>“Um, ok.” James says and Sirius is relieved to see he seems to have picked up slightly. “Your room or mine?”</p><p>They end up in Sirius’s room, as the heater works slightly better there.</p><p>James immediately flops face down in the middle of Sirius’s bed. He doesn’t take his t-shirt off before doing so, which is odd, but Sirius lets it go. Even with the heater going the room is still relatively cool.</p><p>Sirius straddles James’s upper thighs just below his perfectly round buttocks and tries to ignore the instant pooling of arousal low in stomach as he does so. Sirius starts at the shoulders and makes his way down. James is pretty stiff and oddly quiet at first, but slowly he seems to relax into it making soft moaning sounds that go straight to Sirius’s dick. Finally, satisfied with kneading the worst of the knots out of James’s back, Sirius gives into temptation and leans forward to kiss the nape of James’s neck.</p><p>James moans take on a deeper quality as Sirius works his way around to James’s left ear licking and biting in the way he knows drives James crazy.</p><p>“Sirius.” James sighs.</p><p>Sirius lifts up his torso to allow James the freedom to swivel onto his back. Once he turns, Sirius captures James’s mouth greedily, enjoying the wicked slide of their tongues against each other. Sirius bares down grinding their groins together. They break off their kiss to each groan loudly. And fuck it has been way too long.</p><p>Sirius pulls back onto his haunches to strip out of his work robes. James pulls him back as soon as he’s down, his hands are suddenly everywhere and Sirius luxuriates in the feeling.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so hot.” James groans into Sirius’s ear between searing kisses.</p><p>“Now, you.” Sirius says eagerly, pulling away to allow James to shuffle back and pull off his own t-shirt.</p><p>Which James seems strangely reluctant to do. Sirius waits as James toys with the hem of his shirt and tries not to let his impatience show.</p><p>“Do you want to turn the lights out?” James asks finally.</p><p>Sirius blinks at the unusual request. “Not really. Do you?”</p><p>“Er, no.” James says hesitantly, finally lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the floor.</p><p>Sirius practically drives back on him, attacking his neck with sucking kisses that will be sure to mark. Sirius continues driving his hips down rubbing against James’s thigh, while feeling the delicious hard length of James’s cock rubbing against his own. It’s heavenly, but its been almost two weeks and Sirius wants to do more than rub one off against each other still half clothed. At the very least he wants to get them both out of their trousers.</p><p>Sirius slides back with the intention of opening of James’s fly and getting his mouth James’s cock.</p><p>It’s barely a second, a mere moment of weakness, but instead of going directly for the button and zipper, Sirius glances slightly higher. His breath catching as he sees the gentle swell of James’s stomach. It’s not bloated now, and it’s really not much in the scheme of things, just a soft mound of excess fat barely pooching out over the lip of his slightly too tight trousers, but it looks deliciously doughy and soft. He has never seen James with anything less than perfectly flat stomach and sharply defined abs, his cock throbs almost painfully.</p><p>Sirius will later blame the lack of blood remaining in his brain for his inability to respond in a timely manner when James suddenly surges up and out of the bed. Sirius blinks stupidly at the spot where James once was.</p><p>“Where are you…?”</p><p>“Sorry. Tired. Going to bed.” James says hurriedly in way of explanation.</p><p>James all but slams the door behind him and Sirius stares at it completely dumbfounded, his libido screaming at the sudden lack of hot naked best friend in his bed.</p><p>+++</p><p>If Sirius thought James had been mad at him the previous morning, it is nothing compared to how irate he is the morning after the massage. James doesn’t so much as glance at Sirius all morning. Sirius is completely confused as to what he has done wrong. Well, he does know that he overstepped earlier, but he had been doing better, enforcing the boundaries he set up for himself, and he doesn’t know how James could possibly worked it out if Sirius wasn’t even doing those things anymore. Sirius wanted to talk it out, but James’s body language broadcasted that he was not to be approached. Sirius just hoped James would calm as the day progressed.</p><p>Midmorning, they meet with Remus and Peter for coffee to discuss their plans for the upcoming full moon. James doesn’t wait for Sirius before apparating so they end up arriving separately. Remus and Peter give them confused looks but don’t ask, potentially putting it down to another unexplainable aspect of their friendship, they are used to Sirius and James being a bit weird.</p><p>The coffee meeting is silted with James giving blunt one word answers and Sirius trying to keep his own responses to a minimum to avoid offending James further. Peter and Remus aren’t used to carrying the Marauders’ meetings without the powerhouse of James and Sirius to drive to conversation and there are frequent lapses into awkward silence.</p><p>James orders three straight black coffees and nothing else. Sirius watches slightly alarmed as he drowns one after another.</p><p>Needless to say, the meeting is not very productive. In the end they settle on having the full moon at the same abandoned chapel in West Suffolk as last time in lieu of other ideas.</p><p>“Um, Prongs before you go, I just wanted to have a quick word?” Remus says as they stand up.</p><p>And Sirius’s heart sinks through the floor, because he knows what this will be about. As if James wasn’t already pissed off enough without being asked if it would be ok if his close friend asks out his ex-girlfriend.</p><p>+++</p><p>James arrives home livid. Sirius can’t say he’s surprised.</p><p>But it doesn’t make it hurt any less.</p><p>It aches that James is still so cut up about Lily dating someone else when he had been sleeping with Sirius for the last three and half months. Sirius wants to ask why he wasn’t enough? Why, after all this time, James still only wanted Lily?</p><p>But it was an old wound, one that Sirius has, if not made peace with, at least, accepted. There were some things that never changed and James Potter loving Lily Evans was just one of them. And Sirius just had to live with that.</p><p>Sirius takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself, because he really does want to be there for James, no matter his feelings on the matter.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Sirius asks.</p><p>“Fine.” James says aggressively, forcefully opening kitchen cabinets, Sirius winces as the handles crash together. “Where the fuck is the stevia?”</p><p>Sirius stares at him. James was the only one who used sweetener in his hot drinks and he had always just used sugar.</p><p>“I don’t think we have any stevia.” Sirius says.</p><p>“Great, just fucking great.” James says, slamming the closest cabinet doors closed.</p><p>Sirius steps forward grabbing James’s wrists before he can do any more damage to their kitchen. “Sit down, alright. I’ll make the tea.”</p><p>James gives him a mutinous look, but leaves the kitchen when Sirius cautiously releases him.</p><p>A couple of spells later, Sirius carries two steaming cups of tea and places them on the coffee table. James doesn’t look at Sirius or the tea as he sits down.</p><p>“Alright.” Sirius says, trying to instill some calmness into his voice. “You are clearly not <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>James responds only with a bratty snort which Sirius ignores.</p><p>“So, we are just going to sit here until you are ready to talk about it.” Sirius says, picking up his cup and taking a long sip and trying to ignore the way his stomach is twisted in knots.</p><p>“You could have told me.” James says suddenly, his voice angry.</p><p>Sirius feels his heart sink. “James, I didn’t know anything more than what you did. When Remus pulled you aside…”</p><p>“What does Remus have to do with anything?” James interrupts.</p><p>Sirius stares at him in utter confusion.</p><p>“Alright, what do you think we are talking about?” Sirius says reasonably.</p><p>James shifts, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Why don’t we start with what you think we are talking about?” He hedges.</p><p>“Remus and Lily.” Sirius says, his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Oh.” James says looking surprised. “No, I’m not… that’s fine, I’m not worried about that. Remus and Lily can do whatever they want.”</p><p>“Ok.” Sirius says slowly. “So, what was that all about then?” Sirius asks gesturing to the abused kitchen.</p><p>James runs a hand through his hair - an old nervous tick. “It’s fine, don’t worry about.” He says finally.</p><p>Sirius is just about to say there is absolutely no chance of that happening when James continues.</p><p>“I just wish… you would have told me… before it got this far. I mean, its fine, obviously.” There is a panicked look in James’s eyes that Sirius really doesn’t like. “I’ll lose it, but it would have been a lot easier just not to put it on in the first place if you didn’t like it, or were uncomfortable with it or whatever…”</p><p>James is obviously very worked up about… whatever this is, but Sirius, who is usually very good at deciphering James Potter, is completely and utterly lost.</p><p>“Sorry, Prongs.” Sirius interrupts. “But what in Merlin’s name are you talking about?”</p><p>James looks away, when his speaks again his voice is small. “My, er, pudginess, I guess you would call it.”</p><p>And Sirius’s mind blanks out.</p><p>James, taking Sirius’s silence as a bad sign, continues a little desperately. “You don’t need to be worried though. Now, I know you don’t like it, I am working on it. Might take me a few weeks, but you know… please just… wait for me.” James finishes, his voice breaking on the last word. His voice is laced with such wretchedness that it finally jolts Sirius out of his paralysis.</p><p>“I’m not… it’s not...” Sirius starts tripping over all his words. “Don’t lose anything on my account. I really like you like this, in fact, I really like the whole thing the eating, the pudginess, everything.”</p><p>Sirius blanches as he realizes what he has just admitted in his haste to make James feel better.</p><p>James gives him a look of complete disbelief. “You actually like that I’ve made a complete pig of myself.”</p><p>Sirius swallows. “Um, yeah.”</p><p>James looks like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.</p><p>Sirius panics. “Sorry?” He adds.</p><p>“And he’s sorry about it. Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen.” James announces slightly hysterically to a non-existent audience.</p><p>Sirius feels sick, he shouldn’t have said anything, he might not just have blown any shot at a relationship with James but also any chance of salvaging their friendship. Sirius opens his mouth to beg James to forgive him, when suddenly there are lips on his and James is kissing him thoroughly and deeply.</p><p>Sirius is breathless when James pulls back, looking more cheerful than he has in days.</p><p>“You’re completely unbelievable, do you know that? Absolutely perfect! Whenever I think you can’t get any better, you somehow do! I don’t know how you do it.” James is saying looking like he has just won the quidditch house cup.</p><p>Sirius brain feels like it has whiplash. From thinking he was about to be dumped and thrown out of their apartment to being kissed and told he was perfect, Sirius wonders if he hasn’t just had some kind of mental break and missed a considerable portion of their conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sirius forces himself to say, because he really does need to understand what is happening, even through it feels very much like looking a gift horse in the mouth. “I don’t think I understand. You’re happy about this?”</p><p>Impossibly, James’s grin widens further. “What’s there not to be happy about?”</p><p>Sirius gathers his courage and prepares to lay it all out, it wasn’t fair to hide it from James then and it certainly isn’t now.</p><p>“Well, for one, the fact that I get turned on by you eating. Isn’t that weird?”</p><p>James shrugs. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’m fine with it, though.”</p><p>Sirius almost chokes. “And the fact that’ve been borderline enabling you so I can perve on you while you eat. You’re fine with that too?”</p><p>James’s grin doesn’t even faulter. “Sirius, I don’t know how to break it to you, but I’m definitely getting the better end of the deal here. I get to eat everything I want and you have to sleep with the fat bastard I become when I completely let myself go.”</p><p>Sirius can’t help thinking this is a trap somehow. It can’t possibly be this simple.</p><p>And then James’s face falls. “Actually, we should probably discuss… Do you have a limit?”</p><p>“Sorry, what?”</p><p>“Like a limit for how far you’re happy for me to go? Cause, as these last few days have taught me, I really don’t like dieting, so if there’s limit to how far this goes before you’ll find me gross rather than hot, it would be good to know that sooner rather than later.”</p><p>“I haven’t really thought about it.” Sirius admits. “But I don’t think I could ever find you gross.”</p><p>James gives him a soft smile. “You are sweet.”</p><p>Sirius scoffs, but can’t find the words to refute it. His mood is finally catching up with the conversation. He has aired his shameful secret and James doesn’t care, is happy about it, in fact. Sirius doesn’t really know what to do with that information, he was so sure the minute James worked it out Sirius would be out of his arse.</p><p>“Er, do you mind if we get something good to eat now?” James says. “I’ve been starving for like three days.”</p><p>“Yes!” Sirius says enthusiastically. “What do you feel like?”</p><p>“Pizza.” James says decisively. “Or maybe noodles, or brownies.”</p><p>“How about all of the above?” Sirius says, trying and failing not to get carried away.</p><p>James laughs. “I like this.”</p><p>“I like you.” Sirius says, not even caring how sappy it sounds and pressing a closed mouth kiss to James’s lips.</p><p>+++</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>